The invention relates to a method for capturing ecologically harmful organic and inorganic substances from a material polluted with such substances, by absorbing said substances on a zeolite or on a swellable, layered clay, which are modified with hydroxyaluminium to form an aluminium-rich zeolite or a pillared clay having pillars of aluminium hydroxide complexes.
Such a method is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,488. It should be noted, however, that the aluminium-pillared clay formed in this known method, in particular aluminium-pillared cationic clay, is used as an absorbent to remove only traces of organic pollutants from industrial effluents.